New Beginnings
by tflover86
Summary: Two sparklings has to survive on their own in the universe as both of their families are missing. They seek out trying to find energon to thrive on, or at least find a stable home. Will they die trying or will live to see the end of the war?(Rated T for some content, but in grneral, it's fun adventures)


Note:

Now some of you are wondering: Who the heck is Nightblade? Who the heck is Bluewing? And for those of you already know who I am, you're probably wondering: Why aren't you working on your other story? Relax people, I'll explain.

1) My last story did not turn out as I wanted it to be, so I'm just gonna change the whole thing! Sorry, but this is what noob writers like myself gotta deal with. I've changed Nightblade's companion from Smokescreen to Bluewing because Bluewing seems to have much, much more in common with Nightblade (from favorite hobbies to even their back stories)

2) Bluewing is my second OC and will be (and is) paired with Nightblade. His story will be explained in this.

3) Nightblade is my first OC. She's the main atagonist and this story will explain her back story.

This story will start from Nightblade and Bluewing meeting for the first time and will end to where Nightblade ends up with Team Prime. So far, I'm really happy and satisfied about this first chapter, so nothing will be changed from it.

Sorry if this story seems a bit fast paced, like I said before: Noob writer alert!

Nightblade explored the planet alone with a energon locator. Her supplies were starting to run low and energon is needed for medical supplies and to consume. Exiting her ship, Nightblade held her device. She pressed the button on the side to turn it on and it began scanning the whole hemisphere for an energon signal. A big smile popped up on her face as one a blue dot appeared not so far from her location, it was a bit up north. "Alright! I'll get energon in no time!" Nightblade cheered to herself. She turned around and pressed a button on a different device, it locked the doors of her small ship and even cloaked it. She hauled an empty sack with her to collect the raw energon. "Time to get moving." Putting the small devices in her subspace, Nightblade started to walk north.

As she walked, she noticed the environment around her. The tall, thin turquoise grass reached her knee caps as she walked through it, but it was extremely light and it felt like feathers as she walked. The sky was a pale purple, the clouds were a tinted blue, and the sun was orange. As the sparkling walked through the grassy plains, she noticed pounds of green water with thin fish thriving in it. "Cool!" She said in awe as she walked past the lakes. Nightblade looked back at her locator, she was close to it now. She kept walking up north and noticed the crystals sticking up from the ground in the distance. "Yay!" She ran towards it. As she approached it, it was a small patch of mid grown crystals. Nightblade put away her energon locator, and began pulling out the smallest of the crystals first, placing them in her bag one by one.

Suddenly, she heard a loud screeching sound from behind, making her flinch. She slowly turned around, seeing a giant organic monster. The tall, spider like creature hissed and rose one of its pointy legs. Nightblade jumped to the side, avoiding it's attack. "What do you want? You're lucky my sword is lost!" Nightblade yelled at it. The creature attempted to swat at Nightblade, but she took its leg. It screeched as she tried to pull it. "I... will... throw you!" Nightblade grunted through her teeth. She managed to pull it forward a few inches, only making it screech louder and louder. Soon enough, she heard a loud crack and one of the joints and the creatures leg snapped. It screeched and hissed in pain. It hit Nightblade at the top of her head with its other leg. "Ow!" She cried out, it stung and it put a lot of pressure on her. As she kept pulling its leg with her optics closed, she suddenly felt herself pulling the leg in ease. Opening her optics, she noticed most of its leg were cut off. Green blood spilled from the sliced parts. She dropped the leg she was holding and stepped back. "What... just... happened?" She asked herself.

She heard a young voice sigh. "I hate those things." Nightblade was confused. "Huh? Who said that!" She asked. She saw a small, blue person walk from beind the dead monster. Surprisingly enough, that person looked like a cybertronian. Nightblade's optics grew. "A-are you Cyber... Cybertronian?!" She stuttered, pointing at the mysterious person. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?" He answered. Nightblade then gasped. "MY SWORD! YOU FOUND IT!" She said relief. She ran towards him to get it back, but then he flew in the air. "How is this your sword?" He questioned. "I've found it in the ground, so it's mine!" Nightblade growled. "Get back down here! Haven't you noticed there's a name on that sword?" The young cybertronian turned the sword around while he was still in the air. "It says... Nightblade. Isn't that the name of the sword?" He asked. "No, you idiot! That's MY name! Give it to me!" Nightblade yelled. "Well if you want it so bad, why won't you fly up here and get it?" He taunted, waving the sword side to side. "You're a seeker, you should know how to fly." Nightblade grunted and looked towards the ground ashamed. "I...I don't know how to." She mumbled. "What!" The young mech said in disbelief. "Haven't your creators taught you yet?" He questioned. "I don't know where they were. The people who did take care of me didn't teach me yet." Nightblade said, and then faced the youngling once more. "I still want my sword back!" The youngling felt bad for a Nightblade. He thought that she was missing out on what is apart of her life: the ability to fly. He descended towards the ground and held out the sword. "Here." He said. Nightblade approached him and took what rightfully was hers. She placed it across her back, where she always kept it.

"Hey Nightblade, I could teach you how to fly!" He offered. "It'll be fun!" Nightblade looked back over at the patch of energon. "Thanks, but before that I gotta finish harvesting the energon over there." Nightblade said. "I could help. I got nothing else to do, so why not?" He said happily. He walked over to one large crystal and plucked it out. "WHA! How did you easily pull that thing out?" Nightblade questioned in awe. "It's easy for me. Why, can't you do it?" He asked. "I've tried before and I pulled something in my back." Nightblade honestly said. "Then I'll do it for you, just watch and learn!" Nightblade sat down and watched as the kid pulled out each crystal and placed them in the expendable bag. "Done and done!" He said in triumph. "Don't you have a ship or something?" The curious mech asked. "Yeah. Do you mind if you could take me to it?" Nightblade asked as she stood. "I got nothing to do, so yeah." He said.

Nightblade grabbed her bag full of energon crystals and yelped as she felt something grab her and she rose from the air. "Where is it?" He asked. Nightblade was frightened and shaky, she was never this high up in the air before. She was venting hard. "Are you okay?" He asked as he tightly held Nightblade in the air. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Don't worry, you'll get used to it, flying high up in the air is in your blood! You're a seeker, you should enjoy it!" He chucked, and that statement was true, Nightblade's nervous venting easily turned into laughing. "This feels great! The air up is nice and cool!" Nightblade said. "Um, I can't hold you forever. Where's your ship? If I don't move soon I'll just drop you." He interrupted. "NO! DON'T, DON'T DO THAT!" Nightblade pleaded. The youngling chuckled. "Just kidding!" He said. Nightblade grunted. "Just... Just go south, I'll tell you when to stop." As he flew south, Nightblade enjoyed the breeze passing by air. It made her optics glow in happiness that she needed dearly and gave her a smile that would warm the sparks of others.

"So, Nightblade, why are you here a lone?" The youngling asked. "I left my dwelling at Cybertron to explore the universe on my own, to prove to my protectors that I am brave, strong, and smart." Nightblade explained. "They thought I wasn't capable of doing anything and they wouldn't give me a chance to prove myself." "That's mean. If you managed to take on that bug thing on your own, than they should've trained you." He said. "Hey, we're here!" Nightblade said. The youngling lowered to the ground and released her. "Um, where is it?" He asked. Nightblade took out one of her many devices and pressed the button. The ship reappeared in thin air right in front of their eyes. "A cloaking system. Clever." He said. Pressing another button, the doors opened. "You could come in." Nightblade offered. The interior of the ship was small, but it was big enough for the both of them.

"Is this yours?" The mech asked. "No, I stole it." Nightblade answered. He chuckled at her response. "That's awesome!" Nightblade threw the sack of energon towards the counter and it landed right next to the energon converter. The blue seeker flew up and stood on the counter. Nightblade on the other hand, climbed up there. "Does this thing turns the crystals into liquid?" The mech asked. "Yep." Nightblade said and dumped all on energon in the machine. She pressed the button and it began its work. "You've never told me your name." Nightblade said, turning to him. "Oh, my bad. My name's Bluewing." He said. Bluewing smiled at Nightblade once again. "Do you still wanna learn how to fly?" He asked. Nightblade nodded. "Uh-huh! I'm excited!" The two walked right outside the ship, Bluewing stepped right in front of Nightblade.

"It's super easy since transforming is an instinct! Just close your optics, imagine yourself changing into a jet! Imagine your wings shifting in place, your feet jumping off the ground, transforming to a fast jet!" Bluewing encouraged. Nightblade closed her optics, and imagined herself changing shape. It made her body tingle at the thought. Her optics suddenly opened once more, she felt different. "You did it!" Bluewing cheered. "Now you just gotta use your thrusters to move around!" Nightmare laughed cheerfully. "Yay!" She cheered. Naturally, Nightblade flew high up in the sky, feeling the wind rush past her for the first time. "Hey, wait up!" Bluewing called and transformed. He flew after her, catching up to her fast speeds. "Slow down, Nightblade!" He said. "This feels amazing!" Nightblade cheered. She flew in circles, testing her limits. To her, it seemed like she had none. After minutes of free flying, Nightblade returned to her ship. Transforming with ease, Nightblade entered the ship once more. Finding Bluewing in the ship, she knew she had to thank him. "Bluewing, that was awesome! Thank you!" Nightblade thanked, tightly hugging Bluewing. "You're welcome, Nightblade. Would you... Would you please let me go now?" Bluewing stuttered. Nightblade released him and stepped back. "Why'd you leave?" Nightblade asked. "Because, you were flying way too fast, but I knew you would come back." Bluewing answered.

Later during the night, Nightblade closed the doors to the ship and activated a button that opened a hatch. A small berth emerged from it. Nightblade plopped down on it, and sighed, thinking that today was indeed a good day. "Hey, Nightblade. Where am I gonna recharge?" Bluewing asked. Nightblade turned her head and pointed at the button on the opposite wall. "Just press that button over there." Nightblade said. Bluewing walked over to it and pressed it. After the berth settled, Bluewing layed down on it. "Nightblade, how come you're trusting me in your own ship, the only thing you've got. You barely know me!" He asked curiously. "That's because you seem friendly. I trust my instincts, and they say you're a good person. Besides, you taught me how to transform, how else could I repay you?" Nightblade said as she looked up at the ceiling. Bluewing took in with what she said, and accepted it. He fell into recharge soon afterwards.

Waking up right before dawn, Bluewing woke up, noticing Nightblade was right behind him, hugging him. "Uhhh..." Bluewing blushed a little, not ever receiving this type of behavior from a stranger before. 'I've never met someone who was this clingy' Bluewing thought. Bluewing slowly and carefully slid off the berth. Once he was off, he looked at Nightblade, who was recharging on her chassis. Her wings drooped down her back and it seemed as if she didn't notice a thing. Bluewing tapped Nightblade's shoulder. "Nightblade." He whispered. She groaned in her recharge, beginning to wake up from it. "Please wake up." He whispered once more. Her bright optics slowly opened. "What..." She mumbled. "Why were you recharging with me?" Bluewing asked. "...I was... scared." She slowly answered, before her optics shut closed again and she fell back to recharge. "Man, she recharges a lot." Bluewing said, crossing his arms. He looked around and spotted the energon dispenser. "Oh! Free energon without people telling me to only take a little!" Bluewing said softly, careful not wake Nightblade. He quickly walked towards it and opened his mouth under the energon faucet and pressed the button that was on the wall. It poured down freely, and Bluewing drunk it like dog who hadn't had any water in days. Nightblade woke up, hearing the energon run. She rubbed her sleepy optics and looked around, seeing Bluewing having a buffet-worth of energon. "... Fatty." Nightblade whispered. Her optics were still half way closed, perhaps she needed energon to get herself energized like she naturally is.

Slowly, she walked over to the dispenser. Bluewing noticed and stopped immediately, falling to the ground. "N-Nightblade, I'm surprised to see that you're awake!" Bluewing stuttered. Nightblade looked extremely tired, it bothered Bluewing. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Just fine... Needs energon." She tiredly answered. Kicking the wall, it opened a secret compartment that had empty glasses. Taking one, she handed it to Bluewing. "Can you pour energon in here?" She asked. Bluewing took the large cube and placed it under faucet and pressed the button. It felt like forever for the whole to fill up. "Wait, you could drink this whole thing?" Bluewing asked as the cube was half way filled. "Pft. I drunk two of those one time." Nightblade bragged. Once it was filled, Bluewing passed it to Nightblade. She took it and gulped it down. "Careful, you might choke, ya know!' Bluewing said, worried about how fast she drunk it. Once she was done, Nightblade wiped off the energon from her face. "Much better!" Nightblade said, feeling much, much more energized like her normal self. "So, what're we gonna do now?" Bluewing asked. "Could you teach me how to defend myself?"Nightblade said. "Wow, you're really kept in the dark aren't you?" Bluewing asked. "You could say that." Bluewing noticed something. "Wait, then why do you have a sword if you don't know how to use it?" He questioned. "I know how to use it, I'm saying I don't know how to fight without it!" Nightblade said. "Oh."

The two stood right outside the ship at dawn. The orange sun was just above the horizon. Birds flew across the sky and the clouds moved along with them. "Well, the first thing you gotta know is how to block attacks and then striking. But first, Imma fight you just to see what you already know." Bluewing said. "Um.. I don't know anything!" Nightblade said. "Then I'll make it easy for you! Just go with your instincts and I'll see what you can do." Bluewing said. "Um, okay?" Nightblade nervously agreed. "Ready?" Bluewing asked rhetorically, as he ran towards the femme. She hopped to the side, avoiding him. 'I've got a bad feeling about this...'


End file.
